


Communication is key

by Pixistar1200



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, NaruSasu - Freeform, Naruto is Just Naruto, Oral Sex, Play Fighting, SasuNaru - Freeform, SasuNaru Day, Scratching, Spit Kink, Tongues, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixistar1200/pseuds/Pixistar1200
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are still new at their communicating skills and sex. Naruto is finding he is having a harder time finishing when they have sex. How will Naruto tell Sasuke why he can't finish anymore? How will Sasuke react to Naruto's confession?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Communication is key

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha 
> 
> Go to my wattpad, Mcfluffy2003

"Sasuke, you feel so good."

Naruto grabbed his lovers hips, driving into him. On his knees in front of him, Sasuke's face was buried in his arms on the mattress. His face was buried in his arms with the hopes of silencing the moans that escaped him. 

"Don't stop, going to cum, Naruto."

Sasuke grunted out, his toes curling. 

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, still feeling his orgasm far away. Not wanting to scare away or anger the already timid raven, he leaned down and kissed the back of Sasuke's neck. 

Naruto continued thrusting and gritted his teeth, accepting that he wasn't going to be able to finish again. 

"Yeah cum whenever, Sauske."

Sasuke arched his back before burying his face deeper in his arms and released a loud moan, finishing all over the sheets. He laid on his side, Naruto smiled gently. He didn't finish, but he felt good that he got to watch his lover finish and know that he made Sasuke cum. Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke tenderly. 

Sasuke frowned, "You didn't finish."

They both glanced down to Naruto's hard cock. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke quickly. 

"Sas, don't worry about it. It was good, amazing, really. Don't worry, I felt good and I know you did too. That's all that matters, let me go get a rag and clean you up."

Naruto kissed Sasuke's forehead and left Sasuke behind whose frown was deeper than before. 

Naruto walked to the bathroom and closed the door. He sighed heavily, knowing that it was his fault for not being able to finish anymore. If he just communicated better, none of this would be happening. But how was he supposed to tell Sasuke? What would he say, "Hey Sasuke, I'm having a hard time finishing because I want it rougher? 

Naruto stood in the bathroom chastising himself when his erection reminded him that he still hadn't finished. He glanced down and grabbed his cock gently. 

"Fuck, forgive me Sasuke."

The blonde began stroking his throbbing member, thinking of the man on his bed. His mind flashed images of Sasuke's long nails, imagining the long nails scratching harshly down his skin. Naruto shuddered, stroking faster, he thought of the burning pain he'd get, the red welts, the way he'd thrust harder lean towards, yet wanting to back away from Sasuke's nails. 

Naruto rubbed his tip with his thumb before squeezing his cock in a manner that would make others wince. Naruto whimpered, thinking of how Sasuke could grab his dick and squeeze tightly, trying to punish him. He chuckled breathlessly knowing if Sasuke did such a thing, Naruto would not be in pain. In fact, he'd like it so much he'd beg for more. The thought of Sasuke squeezing his dick so tightly brought him to the edge.

"Yes, fuck yes, Sasuke. Hurt me, please. I fucking dare you, oh God."

Naruto mumbled to himself. His words were not making any sense, but all he could think about is Sasuke looking at him with his piercing eyes and being rough with him. 

"What are you doing?"

Naruto jumped up releasing his dripping dick, looking up Sasuke was at the door. His orgasm fading, he tried to think of a way to explain. Coming up with nothing, Sasuke just nodded.

"Oh."

That one word from Sasuke broke Naruto's heart. Sasuke turned around and threw on his pants. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts. 

"Wait, Sasuke!"

Sasuke was already closing the door, Naruto ran to his pants and threw them on. He ran to the door, but Sasuke was already gone. 

~~~~

A week had gone by since Sasuke had last seen Naruto. Naruto was feeling extremely anxious, he had no idea if Sasuke walked out because he was hurt or angry. Finally, Sasuke had texted his lover. Reading it, Naruto sighed with relief. Sasuke had asked if he could come over for dinner, to which he replied of course and they could finish the beer in his fridge. 

With Sasuke on his way over, he was a nervous wreck. He was going to explain everything to Sasuke. Naruto has no idea how he will react which makes the blonde nervous. 

Eventually, Sasuke arrived with take out. The pair sat on the ground eating the take out and drinking the beer. It was quiet other than the small talk. It would've been nice, except Naruto felt like he was going to throw up.

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke?"

"I hate how you don't say more things in bed." Sasuke blurted.

Naruto blinked, "I do talk in bed."

"No, dobe, I mean dirty talking. You do almost none, I would like to try and hear more." 

Sasuke was never the best at conversations, considering how this came out of nowhere. Still, Naruto was taken by surprise, but glad Sasuke communicated that. He smiled, maybe it was because of the alcohol, but he felt happier and lighter than normal. 

Naruto nodded, "I will."

"Tell me why you can't finish lately."

Sasuke secretly was nervous that he wasn't enough anymore, but he didn't dare say that. Naruto's face burned red. 

"I...uh..."

His mind raged for him to just say what he wants. Naruto practiced what he wanted to say all day, but now that he was here it was like he never practiced at all. 

"Listen, uhm..."

"Naruto." Sasuke warned.

"Look, I just..."

"Naruto, so help me, if you do not spit it out, I will put spit in your mouth for you and make you say it. Now te-"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw his clenched fists over his face. He could practically feel Naruto's blush. 

"Naruto, you have goosebumps. Don't tell me you actually want me to spit in your mouth."

Naruto moaned behind his clenched fist, staring at the ground, hoping it'll swallow him. Sasuke lifted Naruto's face by his chin. 

"Tell me honestly. Do you want me to spit in that dirty mouth of yours?"

Sasuke hadn't exactly done this before, so he was testing this out. Naruto seemed to be enjoying it to the fullest. Naruto clenched his legs subtly, before responding breathlessly.

"I want your spit in my dirty mouth."

Sasuke gripped Naruto's chin tightly, "Only good boys who ask nicely get my spit. Try again."

Naruto shivered, "Please spit in my dirty mouth, Sasuke." 

Sasuke had no idea what he was doing, but he hasn't seen Naruto in such a submissive mood in a long time. 

"I almost forgot how good Naruto looked when he felt submissive." Sasuke thought.

"That's a good boy. Now open your mouth nice and wide for me."

Naruto immediately obeyed.

"Hold my spit on your tongue and swallow only when I tell you. If you behave nice and good, I'll let you suck on my tongue."

Naruto visibly rolled his eyes back thinking of sucking on Sasuke's tongue. He'd never thought of it before, but now hearing about it, he wanted nothing more. Naurto flinched whenever his lovers spit land on his tongue, he felt the desire to swallow but he refrained.

Sasuke spit again, this time Naruto remained still. His cock was literally throbbing, he hadn't felt so aroused in so long.   
"Yes, yes this is what I wanted." Naruto's mind screamed

Sasuke leaned over Naruto's mouth, letting his clear spit slowly drip from his tongue to Naruto's. 

"Good, that's a good dirty little pet. Let me clean you. Swallow now."

Naruto whimpered and swallowed all of it. This was the best thing he had ever experienced, he knew Sasuke couldn't know much about this stuff. Yet, he was putting in effort and that made Naruto even more aroused. 

"Come get your treat."

Naruto sat up and went for the ravens mouth. Their lips met, softly meshing together, Naruto's tongue searching for Sasuke's. Meeting his tongue, Naruto licked and pulled Sasuke's tongue into his mouth. He twirled his tongue with Sasuke's before sucking with his lips, pulling tight.

Sasuke released a guttural moan and wrapped his arms tightly around Naruto's waist. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke pulled his tongue back into his mouth and between them, a string of saliva connected their lips. 

Naruto licked it off before gasping at the pleasure that reached his lower region. Sasuke put immense pressure on Naruto's hard bulge. He squeezed hard, Naruto bucked his hips, trying to get away. Sasuke's arm wrapped around Naruto's waist stopped him. 

"Fuck no. You wanted it harder, don't you dare run away."

Naruto chuckled breathlessly, "Are you going to make me regret that, bastard?"

Sasuke smirked as his hand slipped inside of Naruto's underwear.

"H-hey, no fair."

Naruto unbuttoned Sasuke's pants and slid his hand inside, feeling Sasuke's wet precum.

"Hah, you liked being rougher with me more than you thought you would. Wow, how does it feel to be one total perverse pervert?"

Naruto gasped loudly, all the air in his lungs left him. Sasuke squeezed tightly again, his cock throbbed painfully. Naruto hunched over resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder and released a ragged moan. Sasuke set a slow pace.

"It feels nice, especially knowing I have a pervert begging for my touch in front of me. You're so so dirty. God, I love that. It means you're mine to clean."

Naruto bucked his hips slowly, rocking into Sasuke's hand. Naruto knew how sensitive Sasuke's nipples were, to even the playing field, he swiped at his own precum and smeared it on Sasuke's nipples. Naurto began stroking Sasuke as well, his face a deep red with a light sheen of sweat covering his body. 

Sasuke picked up his speed as Naruto did as well. Both of them were on edge already, the alcohol raising everything. Naruto pinched Sasuke's sensitive nipple. Sasuke rode Naruto's hand quicker.

"Saassukeee"

"Tell me. Tell me what you need, Naruto."

"Sasuke, bite me, fuck scratch me, anything. Hurt me."

Sasuke never though he would be turned on by words such as those, but his head rushed with adrenaline. He leaned down and harshly sank his teeth into the juncture between Naruto's neck and shoulder. Naruto threw his head back and wailed. 

"I'm so close Sasuke! You're so good, oh fuck it hurts."

Sasuke released Naruto and wrapped his free hand around Naruto's neck. Sasuke was close himself, thrusting into Naruto's large and warm hand. 

Naruto was on another planet. For Sasuke's first time playing so roughly, he was exceeding far and beyond what Naruto expected. Sasuke's eyes were perfect, eyes hooded but sharp, watching every move Naruto made. The bite in his shoulder was throbbing and his orgasm was approaching at unimaginable speeds.

On top of all of this, Sasuke squeezed Naruto's throat, Sasuke knows how to sexually choke someone the right way. However, he guessed Naruto didn't want that, assuming Naruto would want more than squeezed arteries, he squeezed Naruto's whole throat including his windpipe. A pained whimper escaped Naruto's chest. Sasuke checked to see if it was of pain but looking at the hazy look in Naruto's eyes, he knew it wasn't a whimper of pain. 

"S'ke, I can't breathe."

Sasuke panted, his orgasm reaching him finally, he growled in Naruto's ear, "I don't fucking care."

Naruto threw his head back and screamed at Sasuke's words, Sasuke let go of his throat and bit Naruto's neck as he thrusted into his lovers hand. Sasuke grunted before he finished hard all over Naruto's hand. Sasuke felt a warm substance drip all over his hand as well. Naruto laid down on his back panting.

"Oh, what the fuck was that?"

Naruto laughed breathlessly. 

"Fucking good."

Naruto pulled on Sasuke's arm and laid him down next to Naruto.

"God, yes. I should've spoken sooner."

Sasuke flicked Naruto's forehead.

"Idiot."

Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke gently, "I can't wait to start using 'dirty talk' with you now."

Naruto ran to the bathroom crying about how inhumane it was to shove ones own cum in their mouth.


End file.
